Up to the max
by Wingedteen
Summary: DarkAngel x Over. Wracked with guilt over her failiure, Max lives in Seattle after the pulse- living as only this side of the world knows how. She was seperated from her family, but know has a plan: Everything is about to change. Max from DA is in here!


**Up to the max.**

**Hope you like my story, its basically maximum ride hidden episode, but with a dark angel twist, I may add the meeting of max and max, maybe not. Based in Seattle. First scene max is sitting on top of the space needle, except its graffitied and broken. I'm sorry to all those fans that love Logan and max (MAX OF DARK ANGEL) getting together, I refuse to put him in the story.**

**Deep thoughts are in **_**italics and bold.**_

**Actions are in **normal.

_**As I sat up here, I couldn't help thinking about them, my flock I mean. Angel, nudge, Gazzy, Iggy…fang. My family, my flock.**_ I sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees_**. I can't but help, hoping that there out there, still. Maybe nudge has become a reporter, or Iggy and Gazzy a science teacher, and maybe fangs still running his blog. It doesn't change anything though, I'm in Seattle for a reason, I didn't manage to save the whole world, Seattle wasn't spared. So I live in among the people here, who suffer in everyday life. Self pity, people call it,**_ I stood up. The wind wiping my hair around my face _**I**__**call it punishment, because of what I couldn't save, a quarter of the world is left in a depression. Itex sent out a nuclear pulse and no one believed it would happen. But then everyone was like "no way!" the pulse fried a quarter of the worlds computers, electronics, and food is becoming hard to find. Everyone has been reduced to the Dark Age. And Seattle is smack bam in the middle. But I still hope they're out there, and that they're ok.**_

_Scene change_

"Maaaax!" yelled Becca, my best friend and room mate.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled, my hands shaking, I shoved the pills into my mouthI still get brain attacks, but the voice is gone, I take these pills to stop them from killing me. I looked at the bathroom mirror, and slid across the glass and put the tiny container of pills into the cabinet. Splashing my face with water, I stepped outside.

"I'm out Becca" I said.

"About time, you always take so long to wake up!" she said scolding me. Well, actually I don't sleep. The last time the school captured me, they did those awful tests. I get nightmares. So I don't sleep. I hunt, well, I burglar. I'll explain later. I grabbed my bike and rode out through the streets, the homeless people were walking round, warming up around rubbish filled, flaming oil drums. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, like a cheeky small child playing hide and go seek. The poet, eh? I looked around at the people in scraggy clothes. I know people call it a depression, but to tell you the truth, there not really all that depressed. Most of us were too young to remember the days before the pulse, or we've just forgotten, not me. It was my fault after all.

"bip, bip, bip!" my boss, Normal cried. "These packages aren't going to deliver themselves!" yeah, my day job is at jam pony messenger service, my night job, is as a cat burglar. I also hunt down bad guys and kick their asses. Hey, it's addictive. I walked my bike in and hang it by a hook on the wall. Normal hadn't seen me yet; as he walked around thrusting packages under his employee's noses yelling "hot run!" he then turned to my friend,Itchy and said "hot run! If you see your buddy max, tell her she's looking for another job!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked a package out of his arms, "were all looking for another job, normal" I said, and walked over to Itchy. "'bout time you got here" he said "normal was ranting on about how he was going to fire your ass. Nice t'a see ya again though," he said as we punched fists, our usual greeting. "Where's CJ? I asked, glancing around. "Run" he answered, **(A/N a run is where they deliver the packages, and a sector .eg. Sector 5, is like a bunch of streets.)** Looking down at his package, "sector three, you?" he said "2" I answered. "See ya"

I knocked at the door of the packages address. "Jam pony messenger there's a package for you!" I shouted. "Coming," someone yelled, they sounded somewhat familiar. A tall figure entered the door way, wearing black scraggy jeans and a dirty tee. I handed over the package and my clipboard, he signed it and handed the paperwork back. "Thanks for using jam pony" I said tipping my cap and starting off down the stairs. Definitely familiar. I rode off down the street. And pulled up at the sector police, stop. I was waiting in line with the others, "jam pony messenger" I said flashing my ID badge/sector pass at the guard. He nodded his head and I passed through the gates. I rode the rest of the way, pondering the flock. I, their ex-leader, wanted to now if they were ok.

"Ok people were closing!" normal shouted, shooing everyone out before pulling down the shop cover. I grabbed my bike and pedalled out, going through the sector police and down a track. In a few minutes, I was at my apartment.

"I'm home" I said pushing through the door.

"Hi, max" Becca said, taming the flames on the stove, an aroma hit the air.

"Is that, CHICKEN?!" I shouted, literally pouncing on the pan.

"Bad max!" Becca said, waking my on the head with the saucepan lid.

"Where the hell did you get chicken?! I thought most of the livestock was transported out!" I said, drooling. She winked.

"I got it_ live_ can you believe it? They were a bargain! We must be picking up from the pulse!" she said, sounding pleased.

"How…long?" I asked when she lifted up the lid, sending another burst of delicious aroma swirling round the room.

"Around 15 minutes" she said,

a couple of hours after my delicious gourmet, alla Becca meal, I was in my room changing into my usual black assemble, for my night job of cat burglary. Most of my clothes have slits already, even my leather jacket. I looked at my self in the mirror, my thick, black, turtle neck t-shirt, fit perfectly with the shiny leather jacket, and my black jeans reached just above the floor, showing the bottom of my sneakers, black of course. Don't think I've turned into a Goth, 'cause I haven't, blacks just the most sensible colour for crime. A few black strands of hair fell into my eyes, and I brushed them off, examining my black hair. I didn't dye it, a couple of years ago, it was blonde, naturally, and then when the flock split up a couple of months after, it just turned black. So did my eyebrows. Well I'm already to go kick crimes ass, and then steal its loot. I looked into the brown eyes in the mirror, and I looked hard, why am I searching for answers in a reflection's eyes? Because I'm that desperate. Sighing, I pushed my nite out the door, and out side, then jumped on, **(A/N nite is her motorbike)** my motorbike, pumped up the gas and roared and the engine roared. god i love the night.

**hope you like please review and tell me what you think! ideas and critisim welcome. update as sson as possible, check out my other fics.**


End file.
